The Twilight Diaries
by Sassyy
Summary: When the Cullen's move to Fell's Church, they make new friends and new enemies. Because everything is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Fell's Church

__

Bella Cullen

When we decided to leave Forks, I was concerned for Charlie's well being. I mean I hadn't lived with my dad for even a quarter of my life. Leaving would just cause more of a strain on our Father-Daughter relationship. I mean, first of all, I went and married Edward without much haste. Then there was the fact I had abrubtly started a family(accidently) on my own. And as a result to that I had become a vampire.

But of course Charlie would understand. We had the whole "Need to Know" thing down. Plus I think since there was a Mariners game on, he didn't really get the fact that I was moving to Virginia. But whatever. My new life started, and I had to break free.

When the plane touched down, I knew everything would be alright. I had my totally gorgeous(and unbelieveable) husband by my side, and my fantastic "little" girl. The town of Fell's Chuch was quaint and cute. Alice of course, was very pouty. Something about "No good stores around."

One strange thing I noticed, was that there was a strange eerie feeling coming from somewhere. No, it was more like someone. Then I looked over my shoulder and there was a handsome stranger, all clad in black, staring at me. Smiling.

_Stefan Salvatore_

Dear Journal,

Today a new family moved in by Elena. Her Aunt Judith made her introduce herself to them. She says they're very kind, but also very beautiful. The family consists of 5 women and 4 men. I really hope--(I had to stop writing at this point because Damon rushed in and started waltzing around the room)

"Ah brother. Can't you smell love in the air?"

"Why do you do this to me Damon?"

"Why, whatever do you mean brother dearest?"

"Well obviously, you drained a few people clean and went off to the bar and had a drink...or five, and started hitting on a 45-year old truck driver...then drained him clean too."

"No,no,no. I am In LOVE!"

Oh. My. God. He drained the whole town! And on he celebrates by singing 'Macho Man'.

"Then tell me the name of the girl you are so obviously in love with."

"Oh that's easy.... Well you got me there. But 1)I know she lives right next door to Elena. 2)She's new so she's probably easy."

This means once again, I've gotten involved in something I want to be no part of. So, naturally I go investigate and try to help this poor girl out.


	2. Meeting and Greeting

__

Bella Cullen

When we decided to leave Forks, I was concerned for Charlie's well being. I mean I hadn't lived with my dad for even a quarter of my life. Leaving would just cause more of a strain on our Father-Daughter relationship. I mean, first of all, I went and married Edward without much haste. Then there was the fact I had abrubtly started a family(accidently) on my own. And as a result to that I had become a vampire.

But of course Charlie would understand. We had the whole "Need to Know" thing down. Plus I think since there was a Mariners game on, he didn't really get the fact that I was moving to Virginia. But whatever. My new life started, and I had to break free.

When the plane touched down, I knew everything would be alright. I had my totally gorgeous(and unbelieveable) husband by my side, and my fantastic "little" girl. The town of Fell's Chuch was quaint and cute. Alice of course, was very pouty. Something about "No good stores around."

One strange thing I noticed, was that there was a strange eerie feeling coming from somewhere. No, it was more like someone. Then I looked over my shoulder and there was a handsome stranger, all clad in black, staring at me. Smiling.

_Stefan Salvatore_

Dear Journal,

Today a new family moved in by Elena. Her Aunt Judith made her introduce herself to them. She says they're very kind, but also very beautiful. The family consists of 5 women and 4 men. I really hope--(I had to stop writing at this point because Damon rushed in and started waltzing around the room)

"Ah brother. Can't you smell love in the air?"

"Why do you do this to me Damon?"

"Why, whatever do you mean brother dearest?"

"Well obviously, you drained a few people clean and went off to the bar and had a drink...or five, and started hitting on a 45-year old truck driver...then drained him clean too."

"No,no,no. I am In LOVE!"

Oh. My. God. He drained the whole town! And on he celebrates by singing 'Macho Man'.

"Then tell me the name of the girl you are so obviously in love with."

"Oh that's easy.... Well you got me there. But 1)I know she lives right next door to Elena. 2)She's new so she's probably easy."

This means once again, I've gotten involved in something I want to be no part of. So, naturally I go investigate and try to help this poor girl out.


End file.
